Cursed and Blessed
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: The Black Order and the Bee Hive decided to trade some members to protect their places from Gaichuus and Akumas. Find out who went where and what kind of insanity will they cause now that they are in a foreign place. Might have OC in later chapters
1. Prologue: The Exchange

**Author's note:**

OHAYOU~! This is my very first written crossover between different animes! Most of my crossovers are done in my imagination.

Yes. I daydream and I'm proud of it.

So, this crossover is between…..dun dun DUN…

**Letter Bee**

And

**D . Gray - man  
**

**(no matter how many times I type in 'D . Gray - man *without the spaces*...it ends up as '-man' only! grrr)  
**

Le gaspe~

Well, anyways, please enjoy this story and hit review after you're done!

* * *

"**Cursed and Blessed "**

**A crossover between Letter Bee and D . Gray -Man**

**Chapter 1:**

" **Prologue: The Meeting"**

The sun was slowly peeping through the binds of Allen Walker's window, and the tingling smell of beef steak lingered in the air. He slowly opened his silver-grey eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while before sitting up.

Another day…

Another surprise.

" Tim?" He called sleepily to his golem who was nowhere in sight.

After a few more moments of calling, he finally decided that Timcanpy had gone off to the cafeteria to grab one of those sandwiches again.

And Allen also can't wait to grab one of those too.

He changed into his usual wear, A white polo under a black vest and his black slacks, All hidden under his Black Order uniform.

With that, headed outside and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Chief Komui greeted his fellow workers with a bright smile, followed by a sip of morning coffee. He headed to his desk, beautifully adorned with overstacked letters and files which he easily swept aside, before sitting down and resting his feet on the desktop.

" Morning Reever~!" He chimed and lifted his mug to the man approaching him.

" Morning, Chief. " Replied the other as he lifted a letter from his coat pocket, " This is actually one of those letters you have to read…"

" Oh, okay, open it for me."

"I said you, Chief." He handed the paper to him, " It's from one of those government organizations…"

Komui put down his coffee mug on the desk, opened the letter and started reading it.

_This is a request from the Bee Hive to ask some assistance from the Black Order in issues concerning these creatures known as Akumas. Our country has been experiencing threats from Akumas and as such, needs professionals to deal with them. Our Letter Bees don't have the capacity to destroy creatures such as them. _

_In exchange for some of your valued members to temporarily stay in the Bee Hive, we will also let some of our Bees stay with you just in case a Gaichuu may come. This trade will last for a month._

_We hope you understand the situation._

_Signed,_

_Director Largo Lloyd_

Komui smiled to himself. He placed the letter down and looked at Reever.

" Can you call Bookman, as well as all our available exorcists?" He asked.

" Alright.."

* * *

There were around 7 available exorcists who entered the room. Bookman was already accompanied by Lavi when they reached the office and he headed immediately to the desk of the chief, while the redhead went over to where Allen, Lenalee and Kanda were. Komui read the letter out loud, and after that, he turned to Bookman.

" So what's a Gaichuu?"

" If memory serves right…" The old man rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, " I can only give the information from an ancient Amberian script that they are armored insects…"

" We can handle stuffs like those! " Lavi laughed, " I mean, they are only bugs right?"

" I know you can, but I want to see these 'Bees' that the 'Bee Hive' will be trading with us.." Komui said thoughtfully, " So, who wants to volunteer to go there?"

" I want!" Lenalee piped up, earning a sudden burst of tears from her brother.

" WHY? WHY LENALEE? DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE SO BADLY?"

" I want to see this place that they live in!" She smiled nervously, " It seems interesting,"

" I'll go where Lenalee goes~!" Lavi added, raising his hand, " She'll be safe with me, Chief!"

There was an unwanted silence in the room as the Chief started weighing his options. Then, after a while, he smiled.

" Alright. Departure will be later afternoon."

* * *

Director Lloyd sat down to his comfy chair and placed his hands on his desk, eyeing on the two Letter Bees standing in front of him. Aria placed a paper on the side of his desk before facing them.

" As you've heard, we'll be trading members with the Black Order for a while," She stated, " And after careful consideration, we have chosen you, Lag and Zazie, to go there."

Lag Seeing turned his amber colored eyes to the grinning cat loving boy beside him. He smiled back and turned his attention back to the Director.

" Lag, Zazie, I expect you to go and show them how good the Letter Bees are, okay?" He gave a small smile before looking at his watch, "You can prepare small stuffs to bring, just not too much because they will provide your food and rooms. You will be going there this afternoon. You are dismissed."

The two Bees exited the room and shut the door behind them. Zazie faced Lag, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

" Well, seems like we'll be working together again, eh little kitty?" He asked, lightly petting his panther Dingo, Wasiolka.

" Y-yeah. That's good," Lag replied, rubbing the back of his neck, before snapping back at him, " Stop calling me that!"

Niche and Steak looked at Lag, then to Zazie, and raised her hair blades at him.

" Stop calling Lag that!" She said threateningly, looming her blades near his arms.

" Hai, hai…" Zazie smirked and turned away, followed by Wasiolka, " See you then, little kitty~"

* * *

" SAFE TRIP LENALEE~!" Komui cried as he waved off to his sister and Lavi walking off to catch the train.

After a while, it became silent as some of the science members went back inside the gate, while the chief pulled Allen and Kanda to wait with him for the transferees. Just then, at the edge of the cliff, they saw something yellow pop out and stick itself on the ground.

" What's-?" Allen's question was cut short when a blonde-haired girl wearing a pink dress emerged from the cliff, and her hair was holding two boys wearing blue uniforms, and a black panther.

The girl's hair-like blades slowly dropped them onto the ground, before she, and the white creature laying on her head descended as well, and her blades turned back into her beautiful golden hair. One of the boys, an albino with his white hair covering his left eye, stood up, dusted himself, before helping his friend.

The two boys soon noticed the group waiting for them and approached them nervously.

" Um, we're the Letter Bees that the Bee Hive had sent here…" The white haired boy muttered, his amber colored eyes scanning the people in front of him, "I-It's a pleasure to be working with t-the Black Order…"

"WHAT? KIDS? They sent KIDS to help us?" Kanda's sudden outburst startled the group.

" Kanda…"

The other Bee, older than the albino, snarled, and took out his shotgun, aiming it at Kanda.

"If you've got a problem with that then ask for better people like Jiggy Pepper…or maybe that freak Moc! Or maybe Gauche…!" He retorted, " It's not like Lag and I also agreed to work with dimwits like YOU!"

"Zazie!" Lag shot back, " G-Gauche…he…didn't you say..he's gone?"

Before anybody could react, the albino started sobbing, earning sweat drops from them.

" Zazie made Lag cry! Niche make Zazie cry too!" The blonde haired girl, who referred to herself as Niche, raised her hair blades and pointed it at the boy.

" WAIT!" Chief Komui wailed, flailing his arms around to ease the growing tension between them, " Why don't we let our visitors inside?"

There were no complains as the group led the two Bees into their headquarters.

* * *

**Author's note:**

WELL!

How was that?

The prologue chapter of Cursed and Blessed is….(CLICK REVIEW)

Thanks for reading~! 3


	2. Introductions and Gaichuus

**Author's note:**

OHAYOU~! I know it's been a while, but hell! I'm done with chappy 2!

So, this crossover is between…..dun dun DUN…

Letter Bee

And

D Gray -Man

Le gaspe~

And lookies! It's already the 2nd chapter of the story~! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I'm gonna have so much fun playing with Zazie and Kanda~

Well, anyways, please enjoy this story and hit review after you're done!

* * *

"**Cursed and Blessed "**

**A crossover between Letter Bee and D . Gray-Man**

**Chapter 2:**

" **Introductions and Gaichuus"**

"So here we have the cafeteria, where the best chef ever makes us food…" Komui pointed to the large room to his left, " You can ask Jerry to make ANY kind of food!"

"It's good to take a break from Sylvette's nasty soup, ne little kitty?" Zazie grinned, nudging Lag's side.

"Don't call me that!" Lag's face went red.

" How about Lala-chan then?" Teased the other.

" Lala-chan?" Allen became curious, walking faster to catch up with the two boys, " You can't give him a girl's name…"

" Well, you see, there was this time when Lag was so determined to find information about this anti-government group Reverse that he dressed up as a girl, named Lala-chan, to infiltrate the enemy base-" Zazie's speech was cut off by Lag covering his mouth with his hands.

"THAT WAS BETWEEN US ONLY!"

Allen couldn't help but chuckle a little at the two boys' antics. Soon, they reached the main office/lobby where they were asked to sit down. Komui went to his desk, sat down, and eyed on the boys.

" Please state the reason why you are here," He said.

They replied at the same time, but said different answers:

" To help connect people's hearts!" Lag replied.

" To kick Gaichuu butts to pieces!" Zazie replied.

Komui gave them odd looks, before dismissing the subject. He gave them a smile and pointed to himself.

" I am the Chief of the science division, and also your chief, Komui Lee," He said.

" M-my name is Lag. Lag Seeing, and this is my Dingo, Niche and Steak.." He pointed to himself, then to the blonde haired girl, and lastly, to the white creature on the head of Niche.

" I'm Zazie." Said the other Bee flatly, "And my Dingo, Wasiolka." He petted the head of the panther beside him.

"Dingo? Isn't that like a dog..." A certain scientist muttered.

" It means helper to us Bees." Lag informed, " They help us with our deliveries and they could be any animal or even a person…"

" Oh," The man nodded before grinning, "By the way, my name is Reveer."

" So anyways~" Komui interjected and gave another smile, " I'll be the one in charge of giving you orders, okay? You can't do anything reckless without my permission!"

" You hear that Zazie~?" Lag teased, smirking.

" Thank you for your concern little kitty…"

" HEY!"

" Allen will lead you to your rooms then."

Everybody left the lobby while Allen, Zazie and Lag headed to their respective rooms. As they approached said rooms, Allen turned to them.

" I hope you don't mind you guys being roommates," He informed them.

" I don't mind," Lag said.

" There's only two beds," Allen added, pointing to Lag, Zazie, then to Niche, "Maybe she would like to have another room…"

"NO! Niche stays with Lag! Niche sleep with Lag!" She wailed, flinging her hair swords at him.

" O-okay…!"

When they reached the room, Zazie entered first, looking around, before tossing his delivery bag onto one bed and laying down. His dingo Wasiolka walked casually to the foot of the bed and laid down as well. Lag put his bag on the other bed and thanked Allen.

" My room is just across the hall. If you need anything, feel free to knock." He smiled as he shut the door behind him, leaving silence with the two Bees.

"I'm going to sleep so shut it." Zazie groaned before shifting to his side and closing his eyes.

Lag nodded before plopping down on his bed too, while Niche and steak watch the view from outside the window.

* * *

" THAT WAS HORRIBLE KANDA!" Chief Komui wailed, flinging his arms around, "FIRST IMPRESSIONS ALWAYS LASTS! AND YOU MADE THEM FEEL...BAD!"

" Yeah." Reveer added, " I mean...yeah, I agree that they're young, but you didn't have to say it that way."

"The truth hurts," He muttered, crossing his arms and standing up, "I'm going to train,"

He closed the door behind him. Everyone gave a sigh and was about to continue their conversation, when the door opened up again, and this time, it was Allen who came in.

" They're in their room." He informed before taking a seat next to Reveer, "They seem so young,,,"

" Yeah, we were just talking about that..."

Just as they were about to continue their conversation, they heard a loud crash from outside the window. They rushed over to see what has happened and saw a giant armor-like creature crawling up from the cliff with tentacles extending from its mouth.

"EW! What is that?" Allen asked, staring at the tentacles. (LOL. nosebleed?)

"It's a Gaichuu!" Zazie and Lag came bursting into the room, guns in hand.

Niche and Wasiolka dashed out from the window and tackled the Gaichuu, staggering it back a few meters away from the office window.

"Lag! Go fire at the east! I'll head west!" Zazie comanded and Lag nodded at him.

"Ummm...Is there something we can do?" Allen walker asked the boy.

"Yeah. Stay out of the way. We're professionals."

"...okay?"

Zazie and Lag headed to opposite directions, while their dingos distracted the Gaichuu. Niche's hairblades swooped down and entangled the legs of the creature, forcing it to fall to the ground. Zazie, who was riding on Wasiolka, leaped off to the air, pointing his gun to the gaps on the backside of the head.

"Resonate, my malice! AOTOGE!" Blue shindans zoomed out from his shotgun and headed straight to the gaps.

Unfortunately, its giant tail blocked it and Zazie was knocked away instantly.

"Pfft...professionals, they say," Kanda muttered from the window.

"Let's go help," Allen charged, activating his innocence, and stabbing the Gaichuu. But he was surprised to find it being tough. He jumped away when tentacles emerged from its mouth, trying to get him.

"Move away, Moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed, swinging his sword and slicing the tentacles.

"Well, SORRY, BaKanda!" Allen retorted and landed safely on the ground.

Kanda tried to force his sword into the Gaichuu's armor, but with no avail.

"Sword can't cut Gaichuu!" Niche wailed, landing ontop of the Gaichuu's head.

Kanda 'tched'. His innocence, Mugen, was supposed to cut through everything. And now a giant insect was something he can't even cut.

Suddenly, more tentacles stretched out and grabbed him. He struggled and managed to get a glimpse of the Moyashi being taken as well.

"Niche!" A small voice called from below.

They all looked and saw Lag, calling for Niche. She looked at him, and knew exactly what he meant. Niche slashed all the tentacles away, making the exorcists fall. Wasiolka took Kanda to safety while Steak and Niche dragged Allen off.

"I told you guys to stay away." Zazie hissed at the four, "Gaichuus eat human hearts. You were on the verge of being taken, damnit!"

"S-sorry..." Allen muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "We...just couldn't let kids like you take on such dangerous creatures..."

"GODS! We're fricken professionals, featherhead!"

"F-featherhead..!?"

"Z-ZAZIE!" Lag came screaming to the group, panting as he slowed down infront of them.

"What?"

"It...It has two gaps!" Lag pointed to the Gaichuu.

Zazie frowned and reloaded his shotgun. He was about to leave when he forgot about the group of exorcist. He faced them with a glare.

"Now stay."

* * *

**Author's note:**

OMIGOD! It's been awhile! I was so caught up with our school works and exams that I couldn't find the time to continue any of my stories. Well, GOOD NEWS! My exam's over and its weekends, so I'm trying hard to get some stories updated! ^^

I updated some stories already, and now time for this one. I'm still having trouble with the Letter Bee:Splash Wave though. But I'll work on it soon!

Oh, and the Gaichuu in the story is mutated. Maybe I'll call that Gaichuu as Marinar. ^^

Now, I'm lovin Zazie's cold attitude towards them. AHAHAHAHAH! That's going to get Kanda SO DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMNNNNN pissed! Zazie's nickname for Allen will be FEATHERHEAD! I have no idea where I heard that, but hell, it suits Allen!

Well, there's chapter 2 for you~ Hope you enjoyed~! Review and Fave pls~! ^^

~Signing out

Ookaminari


End file.
